


Truth and Lies || A Techno and Tommy AU

by Alisadblaze



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Dream Smp, Dream is an eldritch being, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Respawning, That will make sense later on, Tommy has trauma, but that's nothing new, eldritch horror, sbi, sbi found family, this will make sense in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisadblaze/pseuds/Alisadblaze
Summary: This was all inspired by a comic made by @faemorrigan on Instagram! Please check out their comic, it's honestly really cool and I love it....Techno and Tommy were living together in the arctic. At first, the big man didn't really like the kid. But over time, the boy grew on him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the artist on Instagram, @faemorrigan
> 
> Their art is super cool, and it's their comic that this fic is based on

It was the middle of the night. All was quiet around the arctic as Techno slept inside his house, far away from all the governments he so hated.

Suddenly, there was a loud  _ THUNK _ on the roof. Techno woke up at the noise, glancing around his house, alert. He looked up to see his roof hatch open, and a ladder was going up to it.

Techno yawned as he put on his cloak. “UGH, Tommy, it’s like 2 am!” He complained, struggling to find his glasses. Once he saw them, he started climbing up the ladder. “You better not be building another goddam pillar-”

“Up here…” he trailed off. As he reached the roof, he saw Tommy up there. He was sitting near the edge, hunched over, staring into the night. Techno approached him hesitantly. “... Tommy?”

The boy quickly turned around at the sound of Techno’s voice. He was crying, a hand over his mouth in fear.  _ Ah, he’s going through something, _ Techno realized as Tommy turned around again.

“Uhhhh, do you wanna talk, dude?” Techno asked, approaching the boy. He wasn’t always good at dealing with these situations, but he still wanted to help him out.

Tommy was silent for a moment before responding. “He’ll hear me…” he muttered, shaking. Techno couldn’t tell if it was because of his emotion or the cold.

“Who?” Techno pried, looking at the kid in worry. He stepped over and sat down next to Tommy on the roof. “C’mon Tommy, I can’t help you if I don’t know who-”

“DREAM!” Tommy shouted, gripping his head in fear. His tears were flowing as he continued to talk, panic gripping his voice. “He always seems to know where I am and how to  _ get _ to me! He’s gotta be listening, right? How  _ else _ would he know? What happens if he comes after you and Phil?”

Tommy whipped around and stared at Techno, anger mixed with fear in his eyes. “ _ OR  _ WHAT IF HE CALLS ON THAT FAVOR, TECHNO? WILL YOU LEAVE ME WITH  _ HIM?! _ ”

Techno was at first stunned by this outburst. He looked at Tommy, fully taking in what he said to him. The voices were in his head, loud as ever.

_ Help help him BLOOD Tommy kill friend Dream kill KILL _

“I won’t lie, Tommy,” he told the kid, pushing his hair back. “I fully intend on fulfilling my end of the deal if Dream asks. And he might ask for you.”

Tommy stared at Techno in disbelief, horror in his eyes. “That doesn’t help-”

Techno interrupted him, saying, “But after, he can’t tell me NOT to come rescue you.” He smiled at the kid. “Seriously, Tommy, you think I’m gonna let some HOMELESS MAN tell ME what to do?”

Tommy at first was silent, the tears fading away. Then, he began to laugh. He laughed for a while as Techno smiled at him. “You laugh because I make an EXCELLENT point.”

“Thanks for that, Techno,” Tommy said, a smiled on his face. He wrapped his arms around himself, finally feeling the cold. “That makes me feel a little less scared.”  
“How about a little less cold, too?” Techno replied, taking his cloak off his shoulders and wrapping it around Tommy. He looked up at Techno, awestruck. “It’s freezing out here. Let’s go inside.”

Tommy smiled at the big man, finally feeling safe. “Thank you, Techno.” The big man nodded in response, and the two made their way down the ladder and back inside the warm house.

.

.

.

Techno went down into his basement after making sure Tommy fell asleep. He could sense something was off. He went over to the corner where he had set up a mirror and faced himself. 

“I know you’re there, Dream,” Techno challenged, steeling himself. There was a moment of silence, but then, his reflection began to flicker. A few moments later, the familiar figure of Dream was there in the mirror.

“Hey there, Technoblade,” Dream boomed, looking down at the figure. “Do you seriously believe what you told Tommy? That you’ll  _ save  _ him, or whatever?”

Techno stared at the reflection with determination. “I have a good track record, Dream,” he challenged, snarling. “Every time that you and I have faced off, I’VE won!”

The reflection stayed still, taking in his words as they rang throughout the room. “But WHY? Why risk it?” Dream asked, attempting to get an answer out of the usually emotionless man. “For HIM of all people, why do you CARE?”

Techno looked away, his head clouded with confusion. Even when his voices were silent, he could barely think sometimes. “I-” He tried formulating an answer but couldn’t, staring back at the mirror. “I-I don’t know.”

Dream tilted his head, his real face obscured, but his ever-smiling mask bore into Techno’s soul. He had seen Techno’s reaction to Tommy earlier, and he  _ knew _ there was something more to it. 

“LIAR.”


	2. "I... don't know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, please make sure to check out the artist behind the comic, @faemorrigan on Instagram!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream confronts Techno and Tommy away from their base. What could he possibly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this fic is marked major character death? Yea, this applies to this chapter. Here we go WOOOO

Techno and Tommy were out of the arctic for the first time in a while. Techno had wanted to go gather some resources for potions, and Tommy insisted on coming along.

They were walking through one of the many fields in the world when suddenly, there was a  _ WOOSH _ of air as a figure sped by. Techno whirled around, hand on his sword, ready to fight.

Tommy turned around to see who it was and gasped, hand over his mouth. It was Dream, his unmistakable green cloak and pale mask staring back at them. Tommy began to shake in fear.

“It’s nice to see you two, you know,” Dream chirped as he walked across the hill. “It’s been a while, and I kinda missed you guys.”

“I know that’s not why you’re here, Dream,” Techno snapped, his hand unconsciously moving to grab his splash potions.

Dream put up a hand. “I’m not here for a fight,” he told the man as he moved to stand in front of the duo. Tommy shifted closer to Techno, a hand grabbing onto his arm. Techno looked over to see Tommy shaking in fear but snapped back to Dream as he continued. “I’m here… to call in that favor, Techno.”  
Techno glanced at Dream, a small smile on his lips. “Lemme guess: you want Tommy?” Techno asked, gesturing to the boy beside him. “Go ahead, take him.”

“HAH, you wish!” Dream replied, laughing to himself. The duo stared at Dream as he continued. “No. I want you… to KILL Tommy.” He pointed at Techno confidently as he said this.

Silence. Dream stared at the two “friends” as they took in his words. Tommy looked over at Techno, laughing nervously. “...C’mon, Techno. You’re not actually gonna…” He trailed off as he saw Techno glaring down at him.

“Techno? What’s with that face?” He asked, fear taking hold in his voice. “C’mon big man, please… I DON’T WANNA DIE!”

Techno could barely hear the boy. He stared forward, his eyes glowing slightly red. His voices were as loud as ever, demanding that something be done. 

_ Kill blood Tommy favor blood Dream blood kill kid BLOOD BLOOD KILL _

“Someone will die today, Tommy,” Techno admitted, unsheathing his sword. Red clouded his vision, and he swung. 

Tommy braced himself for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see that Techno had instead swung at dream, cutting his mask and cloak in two. “But it won’t be you!”

Techno turned away and grabbed Tommy by the shoulders. “C’mon, we gotta go!” He blurted, worry in his voice.

The boy first nodded, but then he looked over Techno’s shoulder. His face went pale. “Uh… Techno? Turn around.”

At first, Techno was confused, but he did as Tommy said. He turned back around to where Dream was standing, eyes going wide. 

Dream was still there, but it wasn’t the normal humanoid figure they remembered. His body was split in two where Techno had cut him, but it wasn’t the normal wounds someone would have. 

Tentacles and teeth were coming out from the center of his chest. And the eyes, so many eyes dotted the body. There was a large glowing sphere in the center, glowing an ominous green that enveloped Dream’s body. 

Dream began to laugh, but his voice was different. It was demonic, almost unnatural to everything else they had known about Dream. “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT!” the being bellowed.

“Tommy, when I say so, start running,” Techno told the boy, grabbing his potions. He splashed them down on both of them. Swiftness, Fire Resistance, Strength, everything that Techno had.

“WHAT?” Tommy exclaimed, looking up at the big man in surprise. “But he’ll kill you! You can’t just-”

Techno shoved a potion of invisibility into Tommy’s hands as Dream’s tentacles began to race. “I SAID RUN!” He snapped, pushing the boy away. Tommy didn’t think twice and began to run, barely glimpsing Techno pulling out his shield.

Tommy ran through the clearing, chugging down the invisibility potion.  _ Techno’s gonna be okay! _ He assured himself, heading to the Nether portal he and Techno used to get here.  _ He always wins fights! There’s no way- _

A loud  _ ding! _ interrupted his thoughts. It was his watch, the watch everyone had, which alerted them to numerous things. Tommy knew the sound was for when a player died and hesitantly checked his watch.

Horror filled his stomach, and tears started to form in his eyes. He had to stop himself from nearly running into the side of the Nether portal. “No…”

**Technoblade was slain by Dream**

.

.

.

It was silent in the arctic, the snow starting to fall as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Tommy sat out on the steps to Techno’s house, tears flowing down his face. He knew how it felt to die and respawn, it took time, but he still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that  _ Techno _ of all people could be killed.

His watch made a noise, making Tommy flinch. It wasn’t the noise he heard earlier, instead it was one associated with a message. He glanced down at his watch to see a message from Philza, his dad.

_ Philza whispers to you: I saw the message in chat. What happened? _

_ You whisper to Philza: Dream asked Techno for his favor, but he denied him, and then attacked Dream to protect me. He made an opening for me to run away. But Dream was… _

_ Philza whispers to you: I’m on my way back, but I’m pretty far out. I don’t think I’ll be back until morning. Stay strong, okay? I’ll check in on you when I get home. _

_ You whisper to Philza: Please be home soon, I miss you. _

_ Philza whispers to you: I’m going as fast as I can. I’ll see you soon, okay? _

Tommy sighed, putting his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without someone at his side. But most of all, he was just confused. Confused as to why Techno did what he did.  _ Why? _

.

.

At first, all he could see was darkness. The immense pain he felt was fading away, and he opened his eyes to see himself floating in darkness. Suddenly, the familiar mask of Dream appeared in front of him.

“Now you know why not to mess with me, Techno,” the voice boomed, nearly deafening. A shadowy claw appeared, holding three floating hearts in front of Techno’s face.

The claw crushed one of the hearts. Techno doubled over, his pain from earlier returning in full force. He could barely think through the pain.

“You have TWO lives left,” the voice continued, the claw disappearing. Dream’s mask slowly faded into the darkness. “Mess with me again, and I can easily make that ONE!”

Techno awoke with a start, clutching his chest. His pain was immense, the most pain he’s ever felt before. He quickly glanced around to see that he was back in his bed at his home in the arctic 

“Damn, so that’s how it feels to die…” he reacted, rubbing his head. He noticed that his voices were silent, which wasn’t typically like them. “OW.”

“Techno!” A voice yelled, spooking the big man. He whirled around to see Tommy standing there, a blank stare on his face. The two of them stared at each other for a while.

“Oh good, you didn’t die,” Techno stated plainly. He was glad to see that the boy didn’t die, and was able to run away from “Dream”. “If you did, that would’ve been-”

Tommy suddenly rushed over and hugged Techno. “... Embarrassing.” The man was stunned at first, but eventually hugged the boy back.

Techno looked at Tommy with worry as the boy cried into Techno’s shoulder. He couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking until he finally spoke. 

“Why…” he sobbed, grabbing onto Techno harder. “Why did you do that…?”


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to please check out the original artist on Instagram, @faemorrigan. This wouldn't have existed without their comic!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadza time pog

_ Earlier that day… _

Philza was out of the arctic. He had left Techno and Tommy a few days earlier, having some business to attend to out in the world.

But now he was nearing the end of his trip. Most of his business was finished, so he was taking this extra time to do some fishing.

“Just a few more days,” Phil muttered to himself, reeling in his catch. “Then you’ll be back home in the arctic.” He always got a little homesick during these trips.

_ Ding! _ His watch interrupted his thoughts. Phil glanced down at his wrist hesitantly, knowing what the sound meant.  _ Are the boys okay- _

**Technoblade was slain by Dream.**

Phil dropped his fishing pole, a hand over his mouth. He stared at the message for a long time, shaking.  _ What? What happened to Techno? How did he… _

Blinking away tears, he began to gather his things. He could finish this business another time, he needed to get home. He needed to see what had happened.

He quickly stored everything into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he unfurled his wings and took off.

Phil looked back at where he came from, scowling. He hated being so far away from the arctic, especially now, due to a possible emergency.

He shook his head and faced where he was going, pulling up the screen on his watch. He hadn’t seen a death message for Tommy, so he wanted to check in on him.

_ You whisper to Tommy: I saw the message in chat. What happened? _

_ Tommy whispers to you: Dream asked Techno for his favor, but he denied him, and then attacked Dream to protect me. He made an opening for me to run away. But Dream was… _

Phil shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Techno would do something like this, especially for Tommy, a person who Techno initially resented.

_ You whisper to Tommy: I’m on my way back, but I’m pretty far out. I don’t think I’ll be back until morning. Stay strong, okay? I’ll check in on you when I get home. _

_ Tommy whispers to you: Please be home soon. I miss you. _

_ You whisper to Tommy: I’m going as fast as I can. I’ll see you soon, okay? _

Phil turned off his watch and flew towards the setting sun.  _ Tommy seems really affected by this event _ , he thought.  _ I hope he’s doing okay. _

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon slowly. Techno sat in his house, staring at Tommy, who was asleep next to him on the bed. 

Techno couldn’t sleep after what happened yesterday; there was too much on his mind about those events. He sighed and stood up, making his way towards the door.

“...Techno?” Tommy grumbled. Techno froze, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He could hear the slight panic in the boy’s voice...

“Go back to sleep, Tommy,” he told him. “I’m just going outside for some fresh air. I’ll be back.”  
“Promise…?” Tommy weakly replied. Techno glanced back to see the boy clutching his blanket in fear. He could see the boy was afraid, but he could also see the bags under his eyes.

Techno walked back to the bed and ruffled Tommy’s hair, trying to reassure him. “I promise,” he told the boy. He then turned around the left through the front door, closing it softly behind him.

Techno walked down the front steps of his house and sat down at the bottom. He liked the silence of the arctic morning, even if it was still frigid. He took a deep breath, breathing in the cold arctic air.

“Heya, Techno,” a voice interrupted, spooking the big man. He jumped, whirling around to find the source of the voice.

Standing behind him was his old friend and father figure, Philza. Techno let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, hey, Phil.” He turned back around, staring into the arctic.

Phil slowly walked down the stairs. “Something bothering you, kiddo?” he asked, sitting down next to Techno. 

The big man didn’t react when Phil put a hand on his back. “Last night… Before Tommy passed out, he…” Techno hesitated, before sighing and continuing, saying, “he asked me why I did what I did.”

Phil looked away. “Your death, you mean,” he said plainly. Techno slightly flinched at the mention of that event. “What’d you tell him?”

Techno took off his glasses and fiddled with them. “I didn’t tell him anything,” he replied. “Didn’t have an answer, I guess.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” he asked. Techno turned his head towards Phil and stared at him, almost angry that Phil would challenge him. Phil glared back. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Dream questioned me, too!” Techno protested, throwing his hands in the air. “Why won’t anyone take me at my word? I DON’T KNOW!”

Phil sighed, placing a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “Maybe your word doesn’t match reality,” he stated. Techno turned to fully face Phil as he continued. “You denied Dream’s favor, which isn’t like you at all, and  _ died _ protecting Tommy. You don’t do that without reason.”

“I guess…” Techno muttered, breaking his eye contact with Phil. He stared into the arctic, thoughts racing through his head. “Tommy was one of the people who wronged me. He USED me!” He unconsciously balled his hands into fists. “For L’MANBERG!”

Phil could’ve sworn he saw Techno’s eyes glow red for a second. But he could also hear the hesitant tone in Techno’s voice. “I sense a ‘but’ to this.”

“But, dammit…” Techno responded wearily, pushing his hair out of his face. “Phil, he’s just a kid.” He turned back to stare at Phil again, uncertainty in his eyes. “Is this how you felt? When you found me?”

They both remember that day as if it was yesterday, many years before Tommy was in the picture. Techno was much younger then, hiding in an alleyway, when Phil came upon him. Phil took Techno in and helped him, and they've been close friends ever since

Phil sighed, shaking the memories from his head. “Something like that, but I don’t think it’s the same.” 

He wrapped his arms around himself, finally feeling the cold. “Techno… You’re not my son,” he began, breaking eye contact. “And Tommy isn’t your brother. You’ve made that clear.”

Techno was at first confused. “No, I…” he trailed off when he noticed the look on Phil’s face. He smirked. “...I sense a ‘but’ to this.”

Phil laughed for the first time in a while. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t a  _ makeshift _ family.” He smiled at Techno. “Maybe that’s why you did it.”

Techno was silent for a moment, thinking, before smiling. “Yeah…” he admitted. “Yeah, I know.” He sat back on the stairs, staring up at the sky. “I get the feeling this family thing is just what’s happening, whether I like it or not.”

Phil snickered in response. “Embrace it!” He told him, patting the piglin hybrid on the shoulder. Suddenly, he tightened his grip. Techno glanced over to see Phil staring at him with an intense gaze. “Also, NEVER scare me and Tommy like that AGAIN!”

Techno stared at him nervously before nodding vigorously. “I won’t,” he replied. He got up and stood on the stairs. Phil followed suit.

Phil started heading up the stairs ahead of Techno. When he reached the top, he looked back at his friend. “Is that a promise?”

Techno stared at his house, thinking of Tommy sleeping inside. He looked back at Phil, a smile on his face. “Yeah. I promise.”

_ Maybe this family won’t be so bad after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this comic! I might write more fics based on more comics I see, granted I get permission of course!
> 
> Final reminder to check out @faemorrigan on Instagram! This all came from their comic, and they just started a new one there as well! Please check them out!


End file.
